


¿Drapple?

by VioletRoseDreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedia muy mala, Drapple, Drarry, Esto debería ser un ship oficial, Fluff, Harco, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletRoseDreams/pseuds/VioletRoseDreams
Summary: Harry encuentra a Draco escribiendo muy concentrado una nota, ¿quién será el misterioso o misteriosa destinatario/a? Drapple y Drarry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Drapple - Relationship, Harco - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	¿Drapple?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarknessNightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessNightmare/gifts).



> Yo digo que el Drapple debería ser un ship oficial  
> ¡Bienvenidos a este corto y, quiero creer, divertido one-shot!
> 
> Drabble con el popular(?) y extraño pairing. La manzana debería ser un personaje xD
> 
> Dedicado a Darkness Nightmare. Espero que te guste.

**Drapple: Un amor sin… ¿barreras?**

**Drabble**

* * *

_Lo sabía. Desde el primer momento supe que eras tú. Mi amada._

_Tu forma suave, las curvas justas en el lugar correcto. La piel lisa y sin mancha. Tan perfecta al tacto._

_A veces eras rígida, dura, severa y tenía que darte tiempo para que te suavices._

_Cuando eras muy suave debía sostenerte con delicadeza._

_Mi amada, tan perfecta._

_Amo tu sabor. Tus lágrimas después del beso, lágrimas dulces y refrescantes. Luego ponías esa expresión sorprendida y te amaba más._

_Nuestro amor es secreto, se deja llevar solo por el sentimiento de momento que queda satisfecho una vez que he estado contigo. Y solo contigo. Solo pensando en ti._

— ¡Draco! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Un sonrojado Draco volteó con cuidado para encontrarse con la mirada curiosa y algo molesta de Harry. Intentó esconder el pergamino en el que hasta hace unos instantes había estado escribiendo tan afanosamente pero el moreno fue más rápido.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— E… eso es…

— ¿Mi amada?... –unos segundos de silencio mientras Harry leía –¿Para quién es esto? –se notaban los celos en su voz.

— P… para nadie –Draco no sabía dónde meterse.

— Dímelo.

— _Paralamanzana_ –habló de corrido.

— ¿Qué?

— Para… -Merlín, no podría creer que enserio iba a decir esto. Malditos Blaise y Pansy, iban a pagar caro –la manzana –susurró apenas.

Unos segundos silenciosos pasaron hasta que se escuchó una carcajada.

— ¿Es enserio? Jajajajaja, vaya Draco y yo que pensaba que me estabas engañando con alguien. ¿O es que acaso los rumores son ciertos y planeas dejarme para vivir tu idilio de amor con la manzana? –dijo Harry con pose dramática.

— I… idiota –Draco estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

— Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

Y Harry, su Harry, lo besó.

Draco pensaba que su "amada" tenía labios dulces pero nunca podría compararse con los de Harry ni la ternura de sus besos.

* * *

Y ya está. Lo sé no tiene mucha trama o coherencia pero se supone que sea así cortito. Si ven algún error o falta me lo dicen para corregir.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Con cariño, JT.


End file.
